Jack (Mass Effect)
|-|Mass Effect Foundation= |-|Mass Effect 2▾= - Base Costume= - Loyal Costume= - Alternate Appearance Pack Costume= }} |-|Mass Effect 3= Summary Jack, also known as Subject Zero, is a notorious criminal whose crimes include piracy, kidnapping, vandalism and murder. She is also a biotic, possibly one of the most powerful human biotics alive, and is considered so dangerous that she was kept in cryogenic stasis after she was caught. She is a potential romantic interest for a male Shepard. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B with firearms, At least 9-A with physical strikes, 8-B with grenades, Possibly High 7-C with Biotics Name: Jack, Subject Zero Origin: Mass Effect Gender: Female Age: In her mid 20s Classification: Human, Biotic, Former Criminal, Teacher and Combat Instructor of Grissom Academy Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, expert markswoman, expert grenadier, expert hand to hand combatant, Mass Manipulation (can increase/decrease/fluctuate the mass of a given volume of space via mass effect fields created by his/her Biotics), Telekinesis (can move objects with her mind through mass lowering fields or root them in place with mass increasing fields via Biotics), Kinetic/Biotic Barriers, Energy Blasts, and Gravity Manipulation (Through Singularity), Regeneration Negation (Up to high, as warp prevents regeneration on a molecular level), Matter Manipulation (Warp rips the opponent apart on a molecular level) Attack Potency: At least Wall level with mass accelerator weaponry (Slugs fired by mass accelerator weapons can reduce large chunks of rock wall to rubble in a couple dozen rounds as demonstrated by the YMIR mech during the assignment N7: Mining the Canyon), At least Small Building level with physical strikes, City Block level+ with Grenades; Possibly Large Town level with biotics (Biotics are shown to be powerful enough to completely halt the movements of the Human-Reaper via Stasis. Also, a fodder Asari Soldier was more than capable of erecting a biotic barrier able to withstand multiple high explosives from a Gun Ship on Thessia high explosives should at least be comparable to the mass accelerator cannon of the Mako or High Explosive Rounds from the first game (Said weaponry is capable of incinerating human sized objects at the edge of their detonation radius)), possibly higher (is considered one the most power biotics in the galaxy) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to James Vega) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 (Physically comparable to the Shadow Broker); Class 100+ with Biotic Amplification via powerscaling Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class via Powerscaling. City Block Class with biotic enhancement Durability: At least Small Building level without kinetic barriers; City Block level with kinetic barriers. Possibly Large Town level with biotic barriers. Stamina: Superhuman+ Range: Several dozen kilometers with mass accelerator weaponry, several dozen meters with biotics abilities, average human melee range with punches. Standard Equipment: A pistol, A shotgun, an omni-tool, a biotic amp(s) and some grenades. Intelligence: Gifted, is one of the most skilled biotics in the Galaxy. Weaknesses: Kinetic barriers are activated based on the speed of an attack. A melee attack is not fast enough to set it off. In addition, the shielding afforded by kinetic barriers does not protect against extremes of temperature, toxins, or radiation. Feats: *Survived the experiments of Cerberus as a child and become one of the most advanced biotics known *Survived the "Suicide Mission" alongside Commander Shepard *Trained a squad of biotic recruits and fought alongside them during the battle against the Reapers Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Super Soldiers Category:Humans Category:Mass Effect Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 9